Transformers: Team Go's Spark
by Raischenzo
Summary: Not set in my KiGo Series Universe. The Autobots send the AllSpark to earth which results in the birth of Team Go. Now eighteen years later the Decepticons come looking for it, and the Autobots must team up with Kim Possible to thwart their sinister plans. This my first non-KiGo story, but there will be Ron and Yori.


**I bring to you a new story in the Kim Possible universe, one that intersects with the universe of the Transformers. This story was requested by Raptorhunter18, formerly known as Milstead1988 back when I was writing JPKiGo. Now this story will be the first of many to not feature any KiGo as I'm striving for pure action and adventure. However if I do write a sequel to this, expect KiGo to make a triumphant return. I know you were expecting an update on either Midoriichi or Black Star Rising, but I thought I would surprise you all with this. Also this is not set in my KiGo Universe Series.**

**And if you like the story leave a comment telling me about the chapter and don't forget to thank Raptorhunter18, it was his idea.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED IN THIS FANFICTION STORY. THIS WAS WRITTEN SOLELY FOR THOSE WHO ENJOY A GOOD AMOUNT OF ACTION AND SUSPENSE.**

**Prologue**

**Optimus Voice over:**

_Before time began, there was….the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good…..others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seems lost, message of a new discovery drew us to a planet called…..Earth….But we were already too late….._

**Planet Cybertron**

In the far reaches of space, lies an ancient yet advanced race of beings. Known only as the Transformers these beings have been locked in a civil war for centuries. The Autobots who fight for the freedom of all things sentient and the Decepticons, who fight for power and the right to rule. Centuries of nonstop fighting has left their home planet Cybertron devastated. During the last moments of the war on Cybertron the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime the last of the primes decides it's in their best interests to leave their dying planet.

"We have no choice Bumblebee, the war is lost. Leaving our home is the hardest decision that I've had to make." Optimus said as they walked to the command bridge of their ship. "It has been a long painful war with the Decepticons. Whatever lies beyond that portal, is our best and last hope, my friend." He said as he pointed towards the portal that would transport him and his fellow Autobots off world.

They were preparing to enter hyperspace when another larger ship over shadowed theirs. "We're approaching the portal. That indicates it's growing more unstable. At this rate it may close before we even get there." An Autobot pilot said.

They all suddenly looked up as the shadow of the larger ship loomed over them. "Megatron." Optimus said as he recognized the warship.

The Decepticon warship launched a long three clawed cable that caught on to the side of the ship and Decepticons came sliding down into and onto the ship as they began to open fire on the Autobots who returned fire.

"Direct fire on those tow cables!" Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee had just killed off a Decepticon when another tow cable came crashing through the windshield of their ship, and knocked him back. He quickly regained consciousness to see Optimus and ratchet standing over him.

"Bumblee are you still with us? Optimus he's coming around." Ratchet said.

"Thank the maker." Their leader replied.

"He's been through worse. His voice chip is still crushed, nothing new there. Base energon levels are almost normal. Overshields are charging up." He reported.

While ratchet continued to check on Bumblebee, Optimus quickly turned back to assist his fellow Autobots as they fended off the Decepticons. Once bumble was cleared to fight he quickly opened fire on the unsuspecting Decepticons, thus purging the ship of their presence. Immediately after their scuffle an image of Megatron appeared on the ship.

"Your precious ark will never make it to that portal, Optimus." He said. "I will tear your ship apart piece by piece!" He roared before the connection was cut.

"Bumblebee stay and cover the bridge." Optimus ordered as he went to fight off the Decepticons that were attacking the engine deck of the ship.

Bumblebee did as commanded and began to assist his fellow Autobots.

** XX**

Optimus reached the engine deck before the Decepticons could cause any real harm to the ship. He found that the Autobots there were putting up a good defense against the Decepticons and wasted no time in assisting them. He opened fire on them shooting two in their chest killing them. Some of the Decepticons began directing their fire towards Optimus, and he quickly took cover. He opened fire again hitting another Decepticon warrior, before taking cover again. Two of the Autobots had been killed while trying to protect the engine deck, and Optimus could not afford to lose anymore comrades. He quickly emerged from cover and opened up heavy fire on the Decepticons. Not wasting he shot he and his comrades quickly disposed of the Decepticons.

"Are any of you hurt?" He asked.

"We're fine Optimus, but one of the engines is fried. I'm going to need time to fix it." He answered.

Optimus nodded. "You fix the engine, the rest of you are with me. We going to stop Megatron before he can reach the AllSpark." He told them.

They raced to the top of their ship, in which the quickly gravitized to so they could not easily float off. "Decepticons approaching!" An Autobot warrior announced.

They looked ahead to see Megatron approaching. "This is as far as you go Megatron." Optimus said as he reformed his left hand into an assault rifle.

Megatron chuckled. "You can make this easy on yourself Optimus, and just hand over the AllSpark. I know it's here. I can sense it." He said.

"The Autobots would never allow such power to fall into Decepticon hands, Megatron. Leave now or be destroyed." Optimus ordered his rifle hummed to life.

"I will not be denied Optimus, I shall possess the AllSpark." Megatron replied.

"On this day One shall stand, and One shall Fall." Optimus declared. The two charged in and landed hit a hit on the other's face. They both stumbled back, but Megatron recovered quicker and opened fire on Optimus. The Autobot soldiers opened fire on Megatron to back up Optimus. Megatron diverted fired to them, by switching his gun with his arm cannon. He fired and blew the Autobots away, smiling as he did so. However the momentary distraction allowed Optimus to retaliate.

He rose quickly and hit Megatron with an uppercut, then blasted with his gun. However the force of the bullet was not enough to penetrate Megatron's armor and it merely just carried him back. Optimus wasted no time opening fire on the Decepticon leader. Megatron ran to the side as he began to return fire. They moved around in circles until they were close enough, in which they both released blades from their right wrists and clashed. They broke apart and clashed again, except this time Megatron struck Optimus with his knee and knocked him away.

Optimus slid across the ship on his back, and before he could get up, Megatron planted his foot on his chest. He laughed. "I have long waited for this day. The day that I extinguish the spark, from the last of the primes."

"You may win this battle, but the AllSpark will forever remain out of the reach of your tainted hands." Optimus said.

"And how do you hope to achieve that?" Megatron asked.

"Jazz, this is Optimus launch the AllSpark into the portal." He ordered?

"Optimus are you sure, we don't know what could be on the other side?" Jazz questioned.

"Launch it!" Optimus ordered.

Jazz did as he was instructed and launched the AllSpark into the portal. Megatron watched with widened eyes as the object he sought the most was jettisoned into the portal, and it closed immediately after.

"NOOOO!" He roared.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Optimus blasted Megatron off of him and rose to his feet. Megatron quickly rose as well, only to see Bumblebee and Arcee approached to provide back up. He wisely decided to retreat. "This isn't over Optimus, be certain of that." Megatron said before transforming into a cybertronian jet and flying off.

"Optimus are you sure it was the right thing to do? Sending the AllSpark into the portal like that. Who knows where or when it could've emerged." Arcee said.

"I know." He replied. "However it was the only course of action left to us. Such power should not be allowed to fall into the hands of any Decepticon." Optimus said as he watched Megatron's ship fly away.

**XX**

The AllSpark emerged on to the other side of the Milky Way Galaxy. Where it drifted among the stars for eons, and in those long years it had collected clusters of old asteroids, adopting the form of an average space rock, masking its energon signal from any nearby Autobot or Decepticon ship. In the course of the next hundred years it had made its way towards a small blue planet in a quiet part of the solar system.

The pull of the planet's gravity had caught the cube and it began to plummet into the earth's atmosphere. As it did so it began to break up in the atmosphere, the smaller chunks of space rock burning away into nothing. A chunk of the Allspark then came loose and drifted off into another direction high above the planet. The chunk was racing towards Go City and as it did, the energon that leaked from it, wrapped around it and formed a rainbow like appearance as it streaked across the sky. This did not go unnoticed by the citizens and those that happened to have a video camera recorded the spectacle.

Meanwhile in the quiet suburbs of Go City, five children were at play in a tree house in their backyard. A young girl and her four younger brothers. The girl looked to be about twelve years old. The eldest boy was about eleven. Her other brother was ten and the two twins were six.

"Hey Sherron, wanna wrestle?" the eldest boy asked.

She scoffed without even lowering the magazine she was reading. "Uh, no henry."

"Fine, what about you Melvin?" Henry asked his younger brother.

"Nope." He said as he was busy playing with his toy cars.

Henry tackled him anyway, and they rolled around in the tree house. Melvin eventually escaped his brothers choke hold and glared at him. "I told you I didn't want to wrestle!" Melvin shouted.

"Quit whining, and toughen up." Henry said as he walked off to another part of the tree house.

Sherron lowered her magazine to see how the twins were doing. They were the only ones that didn't get on her nerves and was happy to see that they were getting along just fine.

"Hey what's that?" Henry asked as he pointed out of the window of the tree house. "Coooool, hey guys come check this out." He said.

The three boys walked over to see what Henry was talking about and stared up in amazement at the sight before them. "Wooooooooooaaah." They said.

Curiosity finally having picked Sherron's interest, laid her magazine down and walked over to join them. "Ok, it can't be all that great." She said pushing Melvin out the way.

She looked up and she too was caught up in the spectacle of the rainbow colored object. Their eyes remained transfixed on it, as it descended. Unfortunately they were too caught up in amazement too realize that it was heading right for them. Their parents were on their way back to the house as they had just finished grocery shopping.

"Honey look." The woman said in complete amazement.

Her husband looked over to his right and stopped the car as they watched the rainbow colored object descend rapidly from the sky. "I never have seen anything like it." She said.

Her husband tracked its movements across the sky, and he started driving again, slamming his foot on the gas. "Hector, what's gotten into you? Slow down." She said.

"Samantha, that comet is heading right for the house." He said.

She looked over to the rainbow colored comet as it streaked overhead and followed its path back towards the house. She gasped when she realized that her husband may be right. She then urged him to drive as fast as he could. They pulled into driveway and jumped out of the moving vehicle only to watch as the comet slammed into their backyard. They ran to the back to see a crater had formed and part of the house had been destroyed.

Samantha's eyes had widened as she saw no sight or heard from any of their children. Hector ran into the house and called out to his children. "Henry! Sherron!" He said as he ran through the house.

"MelVin! Kids where are you!" He kept calling out, but received no reply. He walked back out to see Samantha on her knees crying as he walked over to her. He looked into the crater and saw nothing but debris and of the tree and tree house. He couldn't hold back his tears and wept alongside his wife.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, and remember don't forget to leave a comment. This makes three stories that I am currently writing. I guess I like to keep myself busy lol. Also the Optimus Voice Over came from the first Transformers movie, and the next part with the ship came from the new game Transformers Fall of Cybertron, the fight afterward I made up. It was a good fit and what prompted me to tie in the AllSpark with Team Go. I hope this prologue pleases you all :)**


End file.
